


Baby Blues

by cherrygoldlove



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Consensual Infidelity, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Infidelity, Love, Love and Devotion, M/M, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, but with a twist, kind of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 07:04:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13993020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygoldlove/pseuds/cherrygoldlove
Summary: Meeting with Alec was a blessing. He was starting to go stir crazy recently.





	Baby Blues

Meeting with Alec was a blessing. He was starting to go stir crazy recently.

Being able to finally, after three months, have a proper outing and drink some whisky and chat about manly stuff and not only baby this, baby that, feedings, poops and diapers and bath and rashes and vaccines. Don't get him wrong, he came to love deeply both Q and their baby, but he was at the end of his rope with staying calm and patient, being what Q needed him to be now...

Q and him started to fuck around at one point, their tension and anger reaching a boiling point after one mission and crashing in a series of steamy hot weekends and quickies all over the six. It was going good and worked well for both of them, a quicky in the bathroom stall, a tumble at one of their apartments though neither of them ever spending the night, a furious handjob before James left for a mission. Nothing too serious, really, just a good time. But then something went wrong and Q fell pregnant. And decided to keep the baby. 

So Bond stepped up and got involved. The one mess he made and decided to help maintain and right. 

And it was good, they moved in together and learned to cohabitate. And with each day James fell more and more in love with the slight boffin, the slim body roundening with life with each passing week. They arranged a nursery, bought all the little clothes the baby would need and seeing how tiny they were, Bond often felt scared and too big of a brute to handle something so small and fragile to be able to fit in those clothes… he could feel and see the same fear in Danny's eyes too and somehow that made him feel better. They seemed to work well together, both in their jobs and now, living together, complementing each others strengths and weaknesses. So he guessed it’d be the same with being parents, they'll make it work and make up for the other’s fuck ups.

But being coped up for three months with an achy and moody Q and their wonder of a newborn that needed constant attention was wearing him thin. He had no outlet of the pent up energy and tension save their underground little gym and a punching bag hanging there. Not even sex.

Q’s body swell to the maximum capacity in the last month of his pregnancy, the baby bump looking enormous on the otherwise slim body and making the boffin really uncomfortable. So they stopped having sex. Then came the birth, and although they managed to have it by natural means, it was a long and painful process, leaving Q exhausted and in severe pain and discomfort postpartum for many days. Even now, three months later nothing looked like their celibacy will change, Danny made no moves to rekindle their sexual intimacy.

James understood, he was there the whole time, seen what Danny’s body went through to give them the child, has seen in what state it has left his lover’s body. Achy, leaking blood and fluids long after.

He knew Q also struggled at first with breastfeeding, his breasts swollen and nipples tender after the hours long first feedings. Now Charlotte fed in under fifteen minutes, but at first it took a lot of time and effort, the newborn not used to the motions.

Taking care of a newborn was a lot of work too - a schedule of feedings, nappy changes, bath, rituals of putting the baby to sleep and to calm all the little tantrums she went through. It left both of them exhausted even if they were used to crazy schedules at work. This was a completely new game.

James didn’t push. He made it clear, in action and in words to avoid any miscommunications - God only knows through how many they went before - that he still found Danny very desirable, that he still craved him, body and soul. Nothing changed. But the boffin remained cold and indifferent to his advances, stating he wasn’t yet ready for such things.

But he did get him this night out with Alec tonight, so James took it as a non-verbal blessing.

Alec left ten minutes ago giving James a hard pat and squeeze on the shoulder, wishing him a good night and not to stay too long, his gaze pointed and filled with meaning. James just nodded, absentmindedly swirling the last of his whisky in his tumbler.

Squaring his shoulders he downed the rest of the liquid now and looked around the bar. 

It was still full of pretty things, even at this hour. Just to his right, there was a lovely blond woman in a sparkling silver dress sending him a smile from above her cosmo. Then there was the shy looking bartender, whose eyes seemed to follow him all night. Short, with dirty blonde hair, slim. Kind of a sweetheart. 

James looks around again, not content with any of those choices. 

And then he spots him.

Sitting in a corner is a lovely, young thing giving him a heated look and licking his lips suggestively. Black-haired, though the hair are shorn pretty short, just enough length in them to get a proper hold of. 

Making up his mind, James got up.

 

 

*

 

 

He turned the key in the lock as quietly as he could, slowly opening the doors and stepping inside. The house was dark and silent, so he toed off his shoes, head bent and paying attention to his moves. 

Looking up he stopped short though. 

Covered in shadows, at the end of the corridor stood Q, Charlotte sleeping peacefully in his arms. His lover’s face was closed off, calm in that eerie kind of way that Bond could never read, could never be sure if it meant him peril or if Danny just thought of something really intensively.

He wondered what Danny thought of the alcohol on his breath and the way there was a new looseness in his shoulders, a kind of peace that has been lacking for the last four months.

Without speaking a word, Danny turned and walked away towards the stairs leading to their bedroom.

With a sigh, James pulled off his coat and went to take a shower.

 

*

 

 

With water running over his body and washing off his frustrations and sweat and the residue of cum, James thought of what will await him in the bedroom. 

Danny never made any comment of them being exclusive so James still took honeypots and he still fucked around on missions. He was a physical being, he needed the press and push of bodies to let off the steam, nothing else helped quite like this to get his mind back on track. 

But over the weeks and months of fucking Q, he started to notice differences. 

He paid more attention to Danny than any other of his lover's, he carefully observed and catalogued every emotion, every whimper and shudder, every aborted move to stop or encourage him in his advances. Meticulously analysing every hitched breath, every time the slim cock jumped and wetted at the tip, James took care to give Danny all and everything he craved. 

James can't say he ever did that to that extent ever. Yes, he had to provide a good enough time to his fucks on the missions so they gave him the intel he needed, but that knowledge accumulated and dissipated in the space of minutes. He never remembered their names if it wasn't crucial, always calling them darlings and loves. Doves.

He always called Q Danny in bed. Never anything else. Danny. 

It was important.

He was important.

So now, washing off the scent and sweat of his latest lay, James’ mind cleared totally of the twink he fucked in the bar’s bathroom, his thoughts instead filling with Danny and Charlotte.

 

 

*

 

 

Dressing in pajama pants, he ventured out of the steamy bathroom. Clean, shaven and relaxed.

He walked silently to the nursery and looked down into the crib.

She was a wonder.

From the mop of her dark hair, down to the rounded little nose and pouty baby lips and round cheeks. She was all Danny. 

Holding her for the very first time, a tiny, screaming, wiggly and still covered in fluids bundle James felt he was given the world. He was never so scared in his life, terrified.

For the rest of her life, she would be in danger because of what James did, of what Q did… He never had any illusions as to the amount of enemies he had across the globe. And now they had the perfect leverage over him. Two of them. Both Danny and Charlotte.

No questions asked, no hesitation. He’d die for them, kill, maim and die if need be before anything bad were to befall them.

He leaned down now and ran a finger lightly over one rosy cheek before straightening and walking out of the nursery.

 

 

*

 

When he walked into their bedroom, Danny was sitting by the vanity, body facing the doorway whilst only his upper part was twisted towards the mirror. He was patting in some cream into his face, pausing just briefly to give James a look, short, calculating, before he turned his attention back to his reflection in the mirror.

James lingered a moment in the doorway, watching the mesmerising creature that was his Danny, before he ventured deeper into the room and sat on the edge of the bed to continue his worshiping observations.

Toiletries done, Danny turned to face him, a saunter blossoming on those always shining and red lips. If James didn't know better he'd say it was all lip gloss. But it wasn't. It was all Danny and his nervous twitching and that wicked, wicked tongue swiping over the lips.

Tired around the edges, just a lift of the corners. But a smile nonetheless. More than he got all through last week, their tempers short. James itching for a fight of any kind and Danny just wanting to organise their routines and lives so he could find some peace and quiet. They've been snappy and James was ashamed to have seen couple of times Danny turn around from him with red eyes, blinking back tears which James didn't want to acknowledge.

James gave him a smile of his own in return, relaxed and open and waiting.

Danny wiped off his hands on a little towel and stood up, all grace and pose dressed in black long pyjama bottoms and a button up soft shirt. Easier to get his breasts out for feedings.

They used to sleep nude, or Danny just in James’ t-shirt as he was easy to get chilled, their lower halves bare providing an easy access. But no more now they always dressed properly for bed.

His lover sauntered over to him, standing right in the v of James’ legs. 

James looked up, willing all his adoration to show in his blue eyes, so often accused of being cold and just glacier dead blue. But for this man, he softened his features and attempted to show what he so often failed to say.

The press of Danny's fingers as his lover took his face in his hands was sure and the digits for once felt warm, thumbs rubbing over his cheekbones in an unhurried manner.

Danny's eyes were searching his face for long moments, the gaze shifting and eyes blinking a lot in the man's usual fashion. At first it unnerver James, now he found it totally adorable. His lover must've found what he was looking for, some tension James didn't realise was there left the boffin's body on a low sigh.

Then Danny was bending and pressing their lips together, heavy lidded green gaze boring into his own.

Danny's breath was sweet with that tang that came from his beloved white Earl Grey tea with much too much sugar in it. James came to love it, love to drink it off the boffin's lips, lick out the traces of the brew from the willing, hot mouth and chase the bergamot flavour with his tongue. Breathing deeply himself, he let their scents mingle together - tea and whiskey. Calm and storm.

It was just a press of their lips, a gentle, loving kiss. A reassurance.

For now, the intimacy Danny craved from him, was him being soft and caring, and now, his beasts laid to rest, he could provide it again, be what Danny needed most, his storm calmed down to rocking and lazy, big waves meant to calm.

Feeling a bit brave, James lifts his hands to rest them at Danny's hips, pressing his open palms into the soft flesh and smoothing up a bit, fingers splayed open. There's no fire burning high and mighty, no pressing urge to claim and take. It's all love and adoration, reassurance.

Danny presses closer to him, making their heads bend at a painful angle to keep their lips still tightly sealed together, but James doesn't mind. He just moves his arms completely around his lover enveloping him in a tight hug, Danny smile widens against his mouth and when he feels Danny lift his knee a bit as if to crawl in James’ lap, he leans back and in one swift move turns them and topples down so they're laying on the bed with Danny's laughter ringing through the room.

Pressing another kiss to his lover's lips, James makes quick work of fitting them under the blankets and wrapping Danny is his arms securely. The boffin cuddles closer, as close as it's humanly possible. Fitting his head under James’ chin and entwining their limbs.

James revels in the press of Danny's body, the plump, swollen with milk breasts pressed against his muscled chest and the rounded softness of Danny's stomach, still harbouring some post pregnancy fat, pressed against his own washboard abs. 

Now, it only stirred his heart, that fire burning in his loins mellowed out and easy to ignore. Now, he could shower Danny with love and affection how his lover needed it - tender and platonic and careful.

Danny’s hair smells of bergamot shampoo and baby powder as James nosed through the thick mane, placing a lingering kiss on his lover’s forehead, lifting a hand to comb the hair back from Danny’s face, petting.

He smiled when Danny pushes his head back and their eyes met.

They kiss again, tiny nips and noses brushing before parting again and settling down to sleep.

It won't be long before Charlotte wakes up again, demanding food and change so those restful moments are precious. 

Briefly tightening his hold on Danny, James closes his eyes and sleeps.


End file.
